


Moonstruck

by Blondehairstripe



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, fae varian, varipunzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondehairstripe/pseuds/Blondehairstripe
Summary: The townsfolk whispered that it had been the fae who had driven the young alchemist mad and compelled him to commit atrocities against their daughters. Many felt he’d deserved his fate, to vanish without a trace, no doubt the fae claiming their dues.But Rapunzel couldn’t bring herself to forget the desperate young man who sold his soul. They’d shared too much—she cared for him. So when she hears the sound of his voice on the wind, she follows without question, not knowing what she’ll find.
Relationships: Rapunzel/Varian (Disney)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

It was the sound of his voice that drew Rapunzel to the moonlit lake.

It had been faint—a soft, melodious sound that carried on the wind, stirring through the branches of the trees deep in the forest. She’d been drawn to it, familiarity causing her to abandon the safety of the well-worn trail as she pursued the whisper of song through the thicket.

The unmarked path she now followed was not unknown to her…it was one she’d traversed many times in her youth, accompanied by the friend whose voice she now sought.

The townsfolk whispered that it had been the fae who had driven the young alchemist mad and compelled him to commit atrocities against their daughters. Many felt he’d deserved his fate, to vanish without a trace, no doubt the fae claiming their dues. No one questioned that some form of fell magic had been at play—there wasn’t even a building for the mob to burn when they had come for him, only empty land where his stately home had once stood.

Months passed, the alchemist’s fate fading to nothing more than a cautionary tale, a warning against tampering with forces beyond human comprehension. But despite urgings from her loved ones to move on, to forget the desperate young man who sold his soul, Rapunzel couldn’t. They’d shared too much—she cared for him.

Her father tried to keep her under lock and key, requiring her to wear a ring made of pure iron to ward off fae influence, afraid of losing her to it once more. And she abided by his rules, for a time.

But it had suffocated her, made her yearn to stretch her wings again. So under the cover of darkness, with only the light of the crescent moon to guide her, she slipped away, abandoning all protections for just an hour of freedom, the iron ring left to sit on her windowsill.

The song grew stronger, the timbre unmistakable as Rapunzel neared the end of her journey. She could make out words now, the haunting voice singing of lost love. Her heartbeat quickened as she pushed aside the low-hanging branches of a wisteria tree, and her breath caught.

A pale figure walked the surface of the lake before her, the rippling steps of his bare feet gently distorting the image of a full moon upon the otherwise still water, contradictory to the thin sliver that hung in the night sky. His attire was simple, a white tunic and pants, and hair that was once black as charcoal now shone snow white. From a distance, she might not have recognized him if not for the familiar strip of blue in his bangs.

“Varian…?” Rapunzel breathed, stepping out from the protective cover of the trees and moving tentatively to the shoreline.

The song faded away, and the figure turned to regard her, his icy blue eyes catching hers and sending a shiver down her spine.

A moment passed, their eyes locked, Rapunzel barely daring to breath for fear that he’d disappear. He was so familiar, yet so strange at the same time.

Then his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly, extending a hand to her in a clear invitation to join him.

But…that was impossible, she couldn’t walk on water. She couldn’t— _shouldn’t_ go to him.

As if reading her thoughts, Varian’s expression gentled into the boyish smile that had always been able to make her heart flutter. “I won’t let you drown,” he told her softly, reassuringly.

Swallowing, Rapunzel took a step back, her hands clasped to her chest. This person…this _being_ , looked like Varian, but the fae were known to play tricks. But she couldn’t suppress the hope that was blossoming in her chest, her heart and mind at war. "How do I—are you really—?”

"I left a mark on you," he told her, still smiling as he cocked his head to the side. "I can see it."

Rapunzel instinctively pressed a hand to the side of her neck, though any physical marks he’d left had long since faded. “A mark?” she echoed, taking a step back as unease coiled low in her belly. “Varian…if you _are_ Varian. Where—where have you _been_?”

"Here. Waiting for you." He frowned, looking thoughtful. "But...I couldn't see you. Where have you been, princess?"

Rapunzel sucked in a tight breath. Princess. The nickname he’d grown fond of calling her back before…before he’d disappeared. This really was Varian, wasn’t it? But… _different_. Not the way he’d been before. 

"I've been with my family,” she said slowly. "You've…been here?" She gestured out at the lake around him. “But…I haven't seen you either."

The lake had been one of their favorite haunts growing up, and she’d come to sit along its shore several times in the past few months, drawn by the memories they’d shared. Could it be that it was the same for him? But if that was true…why hadn’t she noticed him before?

"But you see me now," Varian replied, still holding his hand out to her. "And I can see you." He took a step forward, the water rippling under his foot, the reflected moonlight shimmering in his eyes. "All of you."

“A-all of me?" Unsettled, Rapunzel took another step back. "Varian, I..." Oh, there was so much she wanted to ask him, to _tell_ him, but where to even begin?

Varian made no reply, his eyes fixed on hers as he patiently waited, his hand still held open invitingly.

His silence did little to assuage her growing nervousness, and Rapunzel bit her lip, wondering if she was making a mistake by staying here. She took another step back, and then another. “I—I should go.”

Slowly, Varian’s hand fell to his side, his smile softening to one of forlorn acceptance. “I’ll wait for you, Rapunzel.”

Then he was gone, a single ripple washing away the bright manifestation of the full moon, giving way to the true reflection of the dark night sky on the lake’s surface.

Rapunzel froze, her breath catching as her eyes darted across the water, looking for any sign that he was still there. Had she just imagined him?

The faintest whisper of his haunting melody drifted softly to her ears, a siren song calling her to the water. With a soft gasp, she turned and fled into the forest, back to the safety of her home and the protection afforded by the weight of cold iron.


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts of her lost friend plagued Rapunzel, driving her to distraction more than ever before. Her family noticed, her friends noticed, Eugene noticed. So when he gently asked what was troubling her, she couldn’t contain herself and told him what she saw.

At first, he had been skeptical; assured her it must have been a dream, some figment of her imagination conjured from too many sleepless nights fretting over the fate of their fallen friend.

His assurances planted a seed of doubt, making her wonder if it truly had been a strange fantasy. But no sooner was the seed planted than it grew into resolve. She needed to know the truth. So she asked him to come with her, to lay to rest once and for all whether she’d merely been dreaming.

He humored her, and that night they slipped away into the forest together, Eugene chiding her for nearly leaving her protective iron charm as he pressed it firmly into her palm, wrapping her fingers around the cool metal.

* * *

There was no song to guide her this time, but she knew the way. Through the trees and past the weaving wisteria branches, the lake awaited them.

Eugene went ahead of her, parting the branches and stepping cautiously towards the shore. He stopped short, his gaze darting back and forth between the lake and the sky above.

“Okay, I’m no expert in…reflectology or whatever, but I’m pretty sure water is only supposed to reflect things that are _actually there_ ,” he said, gesturing between the waxing moon in the sky and the bright orb shining on the water. “And…” He squinted. “What’s making those ripples?”

“It means he’s here,” Rapunzel breathed, lowering the hood of her cloak as she stepped past him. “I _knew_ I wasn’t dreaming.”

Eugene took hold of her arm, keeping her from going any further. “Rapunzel, wait. We have no idea what’s causing this. It could be dangerous.”

Rapunzel looked over her shoulder huffily. “I already told you it’s _Varian_.”

Eugene gave her a sympathetic look as he released her arm and stepped next to her. “Sunshine, I know you miss him, but you can’t go around thinking every weird, magicky thing has something to do with him. I mean, you said before that he was walking around out there singing, and _I_ don’t hear anything.”

“That’s because…” Eyes widening, Rapunzel raised her hand and uncurled her fingers from the iron ring she still held, having never bothered to slip it on. “Because of _this_.” Slowly, she tipped her hand to the side, letting the weight of it slide off her skin and fall to the slanted shore. It bounced once before rolling into the water with a plop.

“No—!” But Eugene’s warning was lost to her because suddenly _he_ was there, walking the lake once more. His lips formed the words to a haunting melody that wove into the chilly night air and filled Rapunzel’s senses.

She drew in a sharp breath before tugging at Eugene’s sleeve with an eager insistence. “Look look, there he is!” she said excitedly, pointing out over the lake.

The song faded away, Varian’s head turning at the sound of her voice. A wide smile broke across his face as he caught sight of her, and he moved closer to the shore. “Princess, you came back!”

“Ohhh no—why are the ripples getting closer?!” Eugene took hold of Rapunzel’s shoulders and stepped away from the water, pulling her with him.

Varian stopped at Rapunzel’s retreat, looking confused. “Rapunzel…you’re not afraid of me, are you?” he asked, his face falling.

Rapunzel felt a stir in her chest at his forlorn look, and she dug in her heels, stopping Eugene from tugging her any further. “Eugene, stop it,” she scolded him, ducking out of his hold. “He’s not doing anything wrong.”

Varian’s brow creased even further. “Eugene…?” A look of realization flashed across his face along with something else Rapunzel wasn’t quite able to identify before his expression softened again. “Rapunzel…” he murmured, spreading his arms.

Both Rapunzel and Eugene gasped as droplets of moonlight detached from the lake’s surface and floated into the air, the watery bubbles gently bursting into small orbs that shone softly as they lazily bobbed and weaved around Varian.

Varian lowered his arms and smiled at Rapunzel, and as if on cue the lights spun around him before fanning out to skip across the water, their reflections sparkling against the dark surface.

Delighted, Rapunzel clasped her hands to her chest, before letting out a soft gasp and giggling as a handful of orbs swirled around her, playfully rustling her skirt and hair before darting away again.

“F-fairie lights?” Eugene sputtered. “Rapunzel, we’ve got to—Rapunzel?” He twisted his head only to see that she’d followed after the glowing orbs.

“Oh, they’re beautiful…” she breathed, kneeling down at the water’s edge to cup one of the lights in her hands. It was warm, lightly pulsing with magic that felt soft and comforting as it flickered gently against her palms.

A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the upper arms and lifted her from the ground. “Wha—hey!” She kicked her feet, indignant.

“Nope, nada, not happening!” Eugene said, turning and marching back towards the forest with her. “No one’s getting spirited away on _my_ watch.” His grip tightened almost imperceptibly. “…not again.”

“He…he wasn’t going to—!” Turning her head, Rapunzel caught Varian’s gaze, and she couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down her spine at how _icy_ it was as he watched her.

As if realizing he’d been caught staring, Varian’s eyes widened. Then he was gone, the lake plunging into darkness as the full moon rippled into inky blackness and the glowing orbs snuffed out like spent candles.

“Aaaand that’s our cue to _go_ ,” said Eugene, and Rapunzel didn’t resist as he took her hand and led her homeward, his firm grip serving as the only thing grounding her against the whispers of song that followed her, the sweet, lilting words promising things she’d only ever dreamed of.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel clutched the front of her cloak to herself as she carefully picked her way through the moonlit woods. She shouldn’t be out here. She _knew_ that, but…she just couldn’t stay away.

Whispers of Varian’s song had lingered in her mind long after she’d left the shores of the lake with Eugene, teasing at the edges of her consciousness as days stretched into weeks. More than once, she found herself softly humming the melody, though the cool touch of her new iron ring made the words themselves blur into incoherency. No matter how hard she tried to recall them, the sweet promises danced just beyond her memory’s reach.

It was only when she cast aside the ring that the words would return to her, filling her with warmth and longing. For what exactly, she wasn’t entirely certain, but the oppressive iron felt as though it was separating her from something vital each time she was coaxed into wearing it.

Finally, it was too much. She wanted to hear the song again, to see Varian again. He was _waiting_ for her. If she could just _talk_ to him…she still had so many questions, and none of them had received any answers.

Brushing aside the rustling branches of the wisteria tree, she peered out at the lake. There was a true full moon in the sky, making it impossible to tell if the reflection on the lake was authentic, or a product of whatever fae magic Varian had been ensnared by. Or was it his own magic? Yet another question she didn’t have an answer to.

Taking a deep breath, she grasped the iron band on her finger and slowly pulled it free, gently setting it atop a moss-covered rock. The instant her fingers left the cool metal, the haunting melody that had so preoccupied her thoughts finally graced her ears once more. She closed her eyes, drinking in the sound of it. Of _him_. It was a mournful song, filled with tender promises made to a lost love, and she idly wondered if it was meant for her.

The cool touch of water lapping at her toes jolted her from her reverie, and her eyes flew open. Varian stood before her, smiling at her with that boyish grin that made her pulse quicken and her breath catch in her throat. She hadn’t even _realized_ that she’d walked to the water’s edge—had she really been that ensorcelled by his song?

“Hello Rapunzel,” he said, reaching for her. She took a skittering step back, and he paused, his features softening. “Princess…”

“Varian…” Rapunzel clutched her hands to her chest, trying to still the rapid beating of her heart. “I—” She glanced down at his proffered hand, then back to his face, so filled with hopeful expectation. “I can’t go with you…” she told him, before taking a small step closer, giving him an imploring look of her own. “Can’t we talk?”

Instead of answering, Varian’s lips tipped into a playful smile before he spread his arms and vanished in a soft burst of light, the remaining wisps spiraling together to form a single glowing bubble that hovered just within Rapunzel’s reach, softly pulsing with warm light.

Tentatively, she reached forward with a single finger, and at her touch the bubble burst into dozens of small glowing orbs that shot high into the air before streaming across the surface of the lake like shooting stars. Rapunzel couldn’t help the small gasp of delight that escaped her as she watched them rain down and swirl across the glassy surface, the water mirroring their shimmering movements. It was _beautiful_.

The fairie lights took to lazily hovering at the edges of the lake, save for one, which moved to float before her. “Oh…hello,” Rapunzel greeted it, unsure if it was sentient or merely a controlled element. But then it bobbed back at her at her, swerving a little in the air, and she couldn’t withhold her smile.

She reached out a hand, intending to cup the small warm light in her palm, but it flitted away, instead swooping to make three small skips in the water, as if guiding her to tread in its wake.

Rapunzel bit lip. Should she follow? _Could_ she follow? Wouldn’t she simply plunge beneath the dark surface if she tried?

At her hesitance, the orb returned to her side, swirling around her ankles before hopping across the shallows again.

She reached to unclasp her cloak, allowed the material to pool around her feet before gingerly bringing her foot to step where the light had indicated. She gasped as the coolness of the water seemingly hardened beneath her feet. And yet, she could still feel its liquid texture. Solid, but wet, like stepping into the shallowest of puddles. Amazed, she took another step, then stopped to giggle as the orb spun around her, as if pleased that she was following its instruction.

Gathering her skirt to keep it from the dampness, she followed the orb as it continued to skip ahead of her, creating a trail of ripples. More lights joined her as she moved further out onto the lake, weaving in lazy circles, occasionally closing in to ruffle her hair or twirl around her.

Finally, her feet touched the reflection of the moon on the water, and all of the lights darted to the center of the lunar orb, spiraling together into a circular wall of twinkling light before breaking apart to reveal Varian, who grinned at her, looking rather pleased with himself.

“Varian!” Relieved that he hadn’t disappeared for good, Rapunzel took a careful step toward him. “Can we—can we talk now?”

Seemingly ignoring her request, Varian offered his hand again, causing Rapunzel to frown a little, curling her fingers to her chest. “Varian, I told you…I-I can’t go with you.” She looked at him imploringly, her grip tightening against the fabric of her dress as she restrained herself from reaching out to him. “Please… _please_ just talk to me.”

Varian’s hand remained unwavering, and he took a step closer. “Dance with me?”

The simple request caught Rapunzel off guard. “Dance with you?” Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she considered what the invitation could mean. It seemed harmless enough, but the fae were known to be tricksters. Although...she wasn’t entirely sure of how Varian was connected to them.

But this could also be the chance she’d been looking for to get some answers. She _couldn’t_ pass it up.

Taking a slow, deep breath, she cautiously stretched out a hand, then hesitated, her fingers hovering over his. “Only…only if you _promise_ to talk to me,” she told him, lifting her eyes and fixing him with a fervent look.

Her condition didn’t seem to bother Varian in the slightest as he nodded, a touch of eagerness making its way into his pleased expression. “Of course, princess,” he assured her, his fingers gently folding over hers, and Rapunzel sucked in a soft breath. His touch was warm, solid, _real._

The relief that he was really _here_ and not just an apparition was so overwhelming that she didn’t resist as he pulled her closer, placing a hand on her waist to bring her flush against his wonderfully solid form as he led her into the first steps of a simple waltz.

There was no music, and yet it was as though there was a melody reverberating in the very air itself, guiding their steps as newly spawned fairie lights closed in and swirled through the air around them. Their glow cast a mild light on Varian’s features, making him look softer, _younger_ , reminding Rapunzel of how they would playfully dance together as children, laughing and giggling at each misstep or clumsy move.

But now, he moved with a fluid grace and confidence that made her breath catch as he guided her into a low dip, her brunette locks nearly touching the surface of the lake as her head tipped back. One of the circling lights swooped down to lightly tap her nose with its warmth, and she giggled as Varian pulled her back into his arms once more.

As he swung her into another turn, Rapunzel turned her head to catch a glimpse of their reflections on the water, the shallow ripples of their footsteps making the twirling lights around them sparkle enchantingly. It was all so _magical_ , and Rapunzel couldn’t keep from smiling as she looked back to Varian.

Varian smiled back, and the dance picked up in momentum, each sweeping turn and twirl making Rapunzel’s skirt flare around them, their feet moving in perfect synchrony until they came to an abrupt halt at the center of the moon, its light illuminating their features as a light breeze swirled from beneath their feet, ruffling hair and clothes as Varian looked at her with rapt adoration.

“Varian,” Rapunzel laughed breathlessly, sliding her hand down from his shoulder to rest on the crook of his arm. “That was fun~” Reigning in her giggles, she smiled at him softly, giving his hand a brief squeeze. “Will you talk to me now?”

“Will you stay with me until I’ve said everything I’ve wanted to?” Varian asked, his eyes earnest as he leaned in closer.

Rapunzel bit her lip, a faint undercurrent of unease niggling at her thoughts, a soft warning to be cautious. But she wanted so badly for him to finally open up to her. “Well, I…”

“Please?” His eyes widened pleadingly. “There’s…there’s something really important I want to tell you.”

Rapunzel’s defenses crumbled completely at his puppy-eyed look. She’d always had trouble saying no to him when when he fixed her with that expression. Swallowing, she glanced down at the shining water, then up to the sky, before finally returning her gaze to Varian.

“My…family will be worried if I’m gone for too long. But—” She smiled softly. “Yes. I’ll stay with you…until you’ve told me everything.”

Something shifted in Varian’s expression. No…not _just_ his expression. Rapunzel suddenly realized that the soft lights circling them had vanished, casting his features into harsh shadow as an unsettling grin tipped the corner of his lips, lit only by the pale brightness of the moon rippling beneath their feet.

“Well, that’s good,” he said, his voice soft, yet with an edge to it that chilled Rapunzel. He released her hand to instead grip her chin, his fingers curling under her jaw, tipping her face up as he leaned in close. “Because that means—“ His pupils shone with the same otherworldly light as the lake-bound moon. “You’re _mine_ now.” Then he sealed his lips to hers, muffling her gasp as they broke the glimmering surface and plunged into the void of darkness and moonbeams below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Moonstruck! Truthfully, this is just a small snippet from a much bigger AU, but I have so many other Varipunzel projects to write that this is going to be the only properly written out piece of it. However, it’s an AU I’m more than happy to share with anyone in the Varipunzel Discord server, so if this excerpt has made you curious, you know where to go to get the full story!
> 
> Thanks for reading~!


End file.
